particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Dranish Workers
The 'Union of Dranish Workers '(usually abbreviated as the UDW) was a libertarian socialist federation of labor unions formed by Cho Jung In in 4569. Advocating for mass strike to acheive political and social change, the orginization mantained an Anarchist, Progressive, and Communo-Syndicalist platform during it's early years under the leadership of Shin Dae Hyung. From 4578 to the UDW's dissolution in 4591 the UDW mantained an extremely close relationship with the Communist Party of Dankuk. History Founding The Union of Dranish workers was a culmination of various fringe anti authoritarian currents in the Dranish left throughout the 4550s and 4560s, and was usually considered a spiritual successor to the Syndicalist Soviet of People's Power, which had previously mantained a generally Syndicalist platform. Although Cho Jong In was the official leader and later grew to prominence among members, the UDW de facto had no true leader or direction, serving as a common alliance between the Dranish Agricultural Association, the Dranish Industrial People's Liberation Front, and the Left Intelligentsia among other factions. Infighting In the months after the founding that ensued, the UDW often found itself at odds internally. While the Dranish Industrial People's Liberation Front, the most prominent union was mainly Syndicalist, the Dranish Agricultural Association which accounted for around 30% of members in 4570, had Communist elements. In addition, the Left Intelligentsia were anarchist, leaving the fate of the orginization grim. As the division worsened, many feared the UDW would implode and destroy the influence of Dranish radical unions entirely. Shin's Rise By 4570, Shin Dae Hyung, then a young textile factory worker, had been recognized by senior officials in the Union for extreme potential, with exceptional understanding of the union's goals, ideology, and teaching. On December 13th, 4570 at the 23rd Union Congress Shin proposed the UDW adpot a synthesis of Libertarian and Leftist currents, then known as Anarcho-Communo-Syndicalism. It gained wide popularity among members and Shin was elected general secretary of the UDW in 4571. Shin then began to consolidate stability in the UDW, publishing the Manifesto of '71 and further formulating Anarcho-Communo-Syndicalism, which would later become known as Shin Dae Hyung Thought. Brother Party In 4578, threatened by the rise of Pak Young-Seon amongst UDW members promoting an authoritarian communist platform straying from Shin Dae Hyung Thought, Shin suggested the creation of a "Political Fraternal Orginization", what would become the Communist Party of Dankuk (now the Kyo Worker's Party) as a way for the UDW to spread it's ideas further while keeping Pak from ususrping power. Ultimately, this would backfire within several years with the Purges of 4589, with Pak taking control of the Party and Union. Flags Redflag.png|Socialist Red Flag of Labor, adopted at the first UDW congress, in use 4569-4571, and again between 4589-4590 SYNDIES.png|Flag of the UDW, adopted in 4571 and in use 4571-4589. A variant on the Eumyangi, a historical and cultural Kyo flag. UDW.gif|Flag of the UDWP, adopted 4590 at the 122nd congress along with the Institution Proclamation. In use 4590-4591 UCW.png|Variant Flag of the UDWP, adopted 4590. Later used as the flag of the All-Union Soviet National Syndicate of Dankuk. Taegukgi.PNG|Flag used by Kyo Nationalist UDW members 4570-4578